Ashi in a Uzu
by yuki-onna-yuri-Yum
Summary: Way better than it sounds. A girl is found in one of Orochimaru's labs, only theres a twist, She is made out of the DNA of four Konoha women, and they are to raise and teach her. Watch as she grows up in Konoha with a famil, and more. Kushina and Minato alive, Uchiha's alive, for now. WARNING: incest, yuri, yuri harem. If you know my writings, this will be worth the read.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** _Ashi__ Mitarashi Inuzuka Uzumaki Yuuhei_

**Family:** _Daughter to Kushina, Kurenai, Anko, and Tsume. Little sister to Kiba Inuzuka, Hana Inuzaka, and Naruto Uzumaki._

**Partner:**_ Orenji, a wolf with one tail of Gobi chakra. Goes shoulder to shoulder height wise with Ashi. Is a crème white, with red and black on back, stomach, and head. Has a lightning yellow kanji of Gobi on her back, the kanji for Five on her forehead.__  
_

**PAIRING: **_? You decide_

**SUMMARY**: _She was created by Orochimaru by fusing the D.N.A. of four women with an unknown sperm cell. Then has the Gobi put in her._

**WARNING: _GOBI IS A WHITE DOG BIJUU IN MY STORY, NOT SOME WHALE HORSE HYBRID,_ _SORRY._**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:_

"Minato, we need to talk, now."

Minato turns around in his desk to see his late sensei Jiraiya. The man looks quite serious and angry.

"Yes, Jiraiya, what is it you need?"

"We have a situation. Orochimaru somehow created a human child out of the D.N.A. of Kushina, Kurenai, Anko, and Tsume, then sealed the Gobi in her. We have to rescue her immediately. She should be twelve right now."

"ANBU! Get all clan heads and any off-duty ANBU, report them to the front gate RIGHT NOW!" Minato screams/orders, and they get to work.

"Minato, I am going with you. You should probably make sure to mention this to Kushina, Kurenai, Anko, and Tsume." Jiraiya tells Minato, not taking no for an answer.

"Alright, lets go."

* * *

"Everyone, we are going to pay Orochimaru a visit, for he has done the unspeakable. He has created a human child, and plans to use it as a weapon. We will go there, grab the child, and come back quickly. Sandaime, you are in charge until we come back. Lets go." With that, they move quickly to get in and out of Orochimarus lair, to rescue the child.

* * *

"Now, Ashi, show me symbols for the justu. Good, very good, Orochi-sama will be pleased. You may go 'Play' now." A silver haired little boy says to a little red-headed girl, watching her pull off Jonin speed seals perfectly.

"Hai, Kabuto-nii-san." With that, the girl walks away, not to be seen again for some time, but you can hear the screams of her 'play' victims echoing everywhere.

**_Shudder "_**_Crazy ass chibi." _The boy thinks, while making poisons from Manda's fangs to test.

* * *

"We are almost there, get ready and keep your eyes open, this is Orochimaru were talking about, stay sharp."

"Hai!"

They come upon the base, and start the assault. Within two minutes, Orochimaru learns of them, and leads them in a chase to the girl.

* * *

"Now, Ashi, the village people are coming to 'save' you. You are to go with them, and to make sure you don't blow this up, I am to plant these images in your brain and erase your memory's. Now, hold still" Kabuto instruct, as he does the Jutsu, and starts to put something in her that will make her fall asleep and confused. He just removes the vial, when the Konoha Hokage runs in, throwing kunia at him, making him flee.

* * *

Minato looks around after getting rid of that boy, and look sat the girl on the table. She looked pretty, but abused.

Her short, spiky red hair was dirty and a dull color, with pale highlights of purple and black. Upside down purple triangles on her cheeks, with an orange swirl on top, then a green snake slithering on it. Her skin was very pale and sickly looking, her ribs clearly shown on her torso. Her whole body covered in cached blood and fading bruises.

He shook with rage, but grabbed the child and called everyone back. They fled to Konoha, where Tsunade was waiting to treat the girl.

* * *

As soon as Minato flashed into the hospital room, Tsunade was all over him, demanding the child. He gave her to her, and was then shut out so she could work her magic. Minato then went to the Hokage tower, where Kushina, Kurenai, Anko, and Tsume were waiting fo him, wondering why they were called.

He sat in his chair, and looked at them tiredly with slight rage in his eyes.

"There was an incident a few hours ago, that Jiraiya let me know of immediately. Orochimaru has been at it again, except this time, he has created human child life."

The women intake sharply, with questions in their eyes.

"I have called you four here, because he had fused a sample of your DNA and used it to make the child. She is technically all of you's child, with an unknown father."

The women's eyes light up with rage, and Tsume yells,"What!? Damn him, where is the pup, I want to see her?!" the other women nod in agreement, and he sighs tiredly.

"She is currently being treated by Tsunade, and will be for at least a week. We need to talk about this first. Who will raise the child? All four of you cant have her." Minato asks.

The women look at each other, then huddle up, talking quietly. Then they separate, and Tsume steps forward.

"I will raise the pup, and teach her all I know, and giver her a partner."

Kushina steps forward,"I will teach her all I know, and be her second mother, with Anko and Kurenai living at the house, no questions asked."

Anko steps forward,"I will be her favorite sister, teaching her snake moves and letting her sign the contract. Teaching her T&I along with seduction and other stuff."

Kurenai steps forward," I will be her sister, and teach her about genjutsu and hopefully have her on my team at one point."

"Alright, that seems reasonable. Lets go visit her."

They march together to the room, and knock on the door. Tsunade opens it, and usher them in quietly.

They all take in the child and her looks, while burning with rage.

She was hooked up to at least three machines they could see, and was freshly scrubbed and prepped.

"Damn, she looks good, maybe we should all have a kid." Anko comments, and everyone sweat drops. They get closer to study the marks on her face and look at her face better. Kurenai and Anko sit on her left side, while Kushina and Tsume sit on the right side, all making comments of what part of them she has. Tsunade stand at the foot of the bed, talking quietly with Minato.

The girl would be there for a few more days, until she awoke.

* * *

The days were getting longer in the lives of the chosen 'family'. They were constantly visiting her, and trying to awaken her, but it was a no go. It had been a whole week, and she had not awoken, until now.

"Tsunade, she is awakening!" a frantic doctor said, hurrying to tell her.

"Quickly, tell MInato and the others. NOW!" Tsunade yelled, and started the awakening process.

The asked for people ran into the room, and awaited the girl to wake.

She fluttered her eyes, and they opened, to show green emerald eyes with a silver slit, and a black ring around the iris like Kurenai has.

"Ughn, where am I?" She says dazedly, and sits up slowly. Everyone takes notice of her sharp teeth and smooth, velvety voice that glides like chimes in the wind.

"You are at the hospital, do you remember anything?" Kushina asks softly.

"Well, my name is Ashi, I am 12 years old, and I like animals. Preferably snakes."

"Yes!" Anko says happily.

"Well, Ashi, do you know who we are?" Kushina asks, ignoring Anko.

"N- Um, Ya, I do. I'm not supposed to remember, but I do. All the experiments, the kills, everything. I know that you are all technically my mothers, and that I was made to be a weapon, not birthed from love."

The women all hug her, and share things from their lives with her.

They then left, so she could rest and get used to this new life.

* * *

It has been two months, and Ashi is now accustomed to her new life. She is currently living with the Inuzukas, and all of the people that needed to know, did. Kiba liked her, and loved playing games and stirring up trouble with her. Hana thought she was adorable, and made her sleep in her room with her, claiming that she was her favorite sibling. Ashi thought Kiba was fun to prank, and loved cuddling with her sister Hana.

She has been introduced to Naruto, and they bonded by pranking Kiba together. They are best of friends, and love the color orange, though Ashi is not obsessed with it like Naruto is.

Anko and Ashi got along well, though Anko would do one of three things. Try to rape her. Make her eat Dango. And hide her snakes on her, putting the eggs in weird places. Even though all of that is a bit weird, Anko loves to cuddle with her whenever she has the chance.

Kurenai is the responsible older sister, but is still fun, and helps get rid of Anko when she is in the mood to rape. She helps educate her properly, and gives proper advice. Also, she loves to see her little sister so happy, and cuddling with her.

Tsume, Kushina and Ashi have a typical mother-daughter relationship. They tease her about girls, since she cuddles with them so much, and are just great moms. She calls them Kaa-Tsume and Kaa-Kushina.

Minato and her bond sometimes, and are the perfect father daughter pair.

Right now, Ashi was going with Kiba pick out their partners, and begin the bonding.

They entered the pup room, and watched as Kiba went through all of them, until he picked up a white puppy, and named it Akamaru. Naruto, Kiba, and her were all graduating tomorrow, and her and Kiba needed to pick pups.

_**ASHI POV.**_

She was next, and began her search. She played with some pups, watched some pups, and got bored, until she felt a pull. She heard a voice whisper **_over by the bed,_** and decided to follow it. The onlookers were confused when she got a hazy look in her eye, and walked over to the beds for some reason.

She looked at the beds, and saw one, small pup. The runt. And it was looking sick and on its last legs. It was a crème white, with red and black on its back, head, feet, tail, and stomach. From the pheromones she sniffed, it was a dying female.

_**Use my chakra, little one. Heal the pup and let it be our creation, like you were**. _A husky, sultry voice of a female sounded again, and she did as instructed. She gathered the warm chakra in her hands, and spread it to the pup, watching as it seeped inside.

The ninjas watching gasped, as a chakra cloak formed around her and the pup, glowing a bright silver, making two tails and a dog head, that looked on at the pup. They watched as the chakra was absorbed by the pup, and it grew to the size of Akamaru, with a lightning yellow kanji of Gobi on her back, the same yellow kanji for Five on her forehead.

A tail disappeared from Ashi, and formed a separate chakra cloak around the pup, now standing with new strength and a gaze that would make the Kyuubi pee itself.

They both sat down when the cloak receded, and the newly revived pup barked happily, and jumped into her lap.

"Orenji, that is your name." Ashi says, and laughs as the pup licks her face.

"What was that, Ashi-chan?" Tsume asked.

"I don't know, a voice was guiding me to her, and told me what to do, so I did it. HA! Come on, Orenji! Lets go show you around!" The pup barked with a soft voice, and ran off after her.

"well, it obviously likes her, so lets leave it alone." Everyone agreed with Kushina, and left to do whatever.

* * *

Ashi ran into the house, happily skipping, with Orenji on her heels.

"Hana-nee-chan, Hana-neechan! Where are you?!" she sang loudly, and was rewarded with a bark from the Homaru brothers, leading her to their room. She knocked on the doors, and entered when her sister said so. Her sister was laying in bed panting lightly, while the brothers were patrolling around her room.

"Whats wrong, Nee-chan?" Ashi asked, as she smelt the air for sickness. She was confused when she smelt a sweet, heavy scent, that made her feel uncomfortable.

_**That is the smell of her arousal, it is mating season, pup. And you were foolish to walk in here now. Hope she doesn't rape you too hard.**_

"Hey, Ashi-Hime, how are you?" Hana asks, panting lightly when she smells the sweet scent of her sisters almost arousal. She was reacting to the smell, and did not realise it. It made Hana hotter thinking about the things she could, and would, do to her sister.

"I'm fine. Just bored. Well, I'll be going then." She turn around to leave, but the Homaru brothers shut the door and growled loudly at her. Their master was in heat, and this fine mate was not just going to walk away.

"Oh, no, you are staying for quite some time." Hana says, smirking as she descended upon the smaller girl. She grabbed Ashi, flung her on the bed, and straddled her. Hana smashed their mouth's together, kissing with fire, and Ashi soon finds herself doing the same. Hana's tongue slides across her lower lip, asking for entrance. It was granted, and a heated battle for dominance was made, with Hana the victor.

My legs wrapped around her firm waist as the kiss continued. She pulled us together, pulling me even closer into her delectable body, our breasts pressing up against each other's. I had never been so desperate to get someone naked in all of my life. Actually, I had never wanted anyone naked in my life.

Hana pulled back and grinned down at me viciously, before she started to place open mouth kisses on my neck. I groaned in want, raking my nails in her back underneath her shirt. If she was going to do this, I would enjoy it too.

Her kisses had moved slowly south, and she was now sucking the skin at the top of my shirt, wanting to go lower. Needing to feel our skin pressed together I tugged at the bottom of her shirt, trying to pull it off without breaking our close contact. Hana lifted herself up slightly and pulled off her shirt. I tried not to stare but it was so hard. She slowly undid her bra, and flung it across the room somewhere. Her dark nipples stood erect, begging to be touched and kissed. But Hana wasn't finished with undressing. She quickly yanked the top off my body before pulling down my shorts, leaving me in only my underwear and bra, and her in only a pair of pants. I pulled Hana's body firmly on top of mine and moaned at the feeling of her overheated skin warming my own.

"Baby, this needs to come off" Hana spoke into my ear, her moist breath causing my body to shiver with need, while fingering the hem of my bra. I nodded, not being able to speak. She slowly pulled the straps down and reached behind my back to undo the bra with ease. She chucked the bra somewhere behind her before she looked at me. I had tits, but they were small, I was only 12!

"Fuck, you look so sexy, Ashi" Hana mumbled, before resuming her open mouth kisses against my chest. She took my breath away when she pulled on of my peaks into her hot mouth, her tongue caressing the swollen nub with tenderness. Her left hand caressed my other breast, her fingers pulling and twisting my nipple, causing painful pleasure to erupt in my body.

She released my breasts to move lower down my body. Without warning, she lowered her head to my crotch and sniffed my arousal deeply. She moaned before running her finger down my slit through the material. I whimpered loudly with pleasure, then gasping breathlessly when she ripped my underwear clean off my body. She smirked at my expression when I looked up at her. I was a little afraid, I had never done this, but that feeling in my stomach and the whispers of naughty things from Yuwaku was making me crave her touch in...places.

Hana leaned down and started to blow her warm breath onto my warmth, making me whimper loudly and her to chuckle sadistically. She did it one more time before sucking my slit into her mouth. I screamed in pleasure, and trembled when she moaned.

"Fuck you taste so good." Hana licked the entire length of my slit, before pushing her tongue in. I was so close, I needed more.

"Come for me Ai" Hana moaned into my pussy, before gently biting down on my slit. I cried out my release, shuddering with the immense pleasure I had just received. When I had finally come down from my high, I could still feel Hana lapping at my slit, moaning at my taste. I couldn't help but giggle at her face when she looked up at me. Her chin was dripping with my arousal as well as her cheeks being flushed red. My first orgasm, and with my sister, hell, my first anything sexual, with my sister. Yay.

She moved her right leg across my own, so she was straddling my thigh. I could feel the heat of her arousal through her shorts. I pulled at the top of them, raking my nails across her lower back, my pinky trailing dangerously close to the crack of her ass.

She tugging down her shorts and kicked them off of her legs. She thrust my hips up into hers, our cores rubbing against each other's. We both groaned at the contact and moved together. She pushed her core into mine, soaking her with my arousal. It made me growl possesively, happy I would be all over her. Hana wrapped her fingers in my short hair and pulled me closer to her. We kissed and grinded against one another. I pushed my core hard up against Hanas and she responded with a particularly hard thrust into my core, making me groan loudly. I scraped my nails up Hana's back, some so hard that blood seeped out of them. She hissed in pleasure, and I was so caught up in the moment that I hadn't even realised.

"Mmm, Ashi, come for me baby, I want to feel you come on me" her whispered words caused me to grind myself into her with a renewed passion, not slowing our humping down until we both came hard. Our bodies trembled with pleasure as we slowly came down from our high.

"Ashi, unnnn."

We were panting, especially me, from our activity. Hana growled possesively, and made sure to spread her cum all over me, then situated me on her chest so I could sleep. I was aware of a feeling, like I should mark her, but Hana beat me to it.

She added chakra to her fangs, and bit my collar-bone, making me whine in pleasure. A mark was forming, and Hana was humping me again, but this time fingers entered me, hurting for a moment then feeling really good. The more formed, the faster she went. When it was done, she bit on it, licked it, we came, and she roared loudly. The mark was the kanji for 'imouto' and 'forbidden', in blackish blue.

She layed on me possesivley, and Tsume entered the room with her partner. She gasped at the sight before her. Her eldest daughter, Hana, was lying dominantly over her younger sister, Ashi. Both were naked and sweaty, the smell of arousal all over, and the dogs hyperventilating quietly on the floor. The mate mark was present.

"Fuck, Hana! I told you not to let your sister in here! Now look what you did! Please tell me she's still a virgin?"

When Hana was no longer controlled by lust, she looked at her sister. Then at her hands, noticing the blood and cum on them.

"Fuck. Well, now what are we going to do? She is your mate, take care of her. No fucking in my house!" Tsume yelled, as she left the room.

Hana looked at her panting little sister, and scooped her in her arms, and layed with her.

"I am so sorry, imouto. I am so sorry."

"Its fine, I dont mind. Now, we can be together forever, Hana-Hime. I love you. Night."

"Night, hun."

* * *

**HEY! So, how was it? I know, I know, ANOTHER STORY! I am just stuck on a few, and am editing and last touches for some, so wait a little longer. I have a YOUTUBE account, and I post naughty comments. Just thought you should know. **

**JK, JK! They arent that naughty, they are just suggestive. ANYWAY...LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note, I am currently going back and updating and editing old stories, so if one of my stories has a lot of issues and it irks you, please let me know, I'll fix it as soon as I can. Thanks!**

* * *

After that, it was a little weird in the house. Hana was now not only Ashi's older sister, but her mate. The Homaru brothers were happy, and got along with Orenji great, so it was okay in the partner department.

Hana also had to always be near Ashi, because she didn't trust anyone alone with her mate/sister. Especially Anko, who she fought with a lot. Today, they were going to visit Kushina, because they had nothing better to do, and Anko would not leave them alone.

"Ohayio Kaa-Kushina!" Ashi yelled as she ran into the training ground, finding her practicing katas.

"Hello, Ashi-Chan, how are you today?"

"Fine, but Anko needs to calm down. She so wants me." Ashi announced with a superior smirk.

"Ya, and she better get lost." Hana said angrily.

"Calm down Hana-Hime, now, teach me how to wield a sword! Please?" Ashi begged to Kushina, groveling at her feet.

"I can show you some things, but that's it. Now, grab that sword over there."

"DATTEBANE!"

"Are you sure she should be going straight to **r****eal** swords?" Hana asked.

"Her tenant probably knows something with it, and will tell her what to do. Besides, Minato and Jiraiya are over there, and wanted to see if her tenant would give her info to help her."

"Alright, but be careful."

"YA! Here I am!" Ashi shouts, and appears with a Wakizashi in a green sheath with a normal metal silver blade. She attached the cloth to her back so it was situated there.

She jumps forward, and takes her blade out. Her eyes flash a silver color, and she takes a stance that looked like an Inuzuka one would. She was slightly crouched, with the blade in her right hand to the side, and her left hand in a claw formation.

"HAJIME!" KUshiuna yells, and runs forward, at her jonin speed, and right before she reaches Ashi, Ashi moves her blade to where it pushes Kushinas aside, and swipes at her. Her swipe misses for Kushina evades immediately. They all see Ashi's eyes turn silver, with a red slit, and she rushes forward, going almost jonin speeds at Kushina. When they reach each other, they engage in a flurry of swipes, flips, punches, kicks, thrusts, and clashes, not hitting one another at all. They even go as far to run and jump in the air, clashing mid-air. After almost twenty minutes of awesome looking battle, they stop with Kushina slightly panting, and Ashi laying on the ground, panting deeply.

"Good job, Ashi. How did you already know what to do?" KUshina asks, knowing Minato and Jiraiya were watching closely now.

"I dont know, it just felt right." She looked like she wanted to say more, but didnt, and left to go play with Naruto.

"Well, it certainly likes her, because it was giving her chakra the entire time. I even saw her grab some natural chakra every now and then." Jiraiya observed.

"Well, at least it will help her." With that, Hana left to go after Ashi, and everyone left to think.

* * *

"Come on, its time to go!" KIba yelled, waiting for his little sister to hurry up so they could go to school and graduate.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, and looked in the mirror for the last time.

I was wearing a green shirt, with a fish net long sleeved under shirt. A purple version of Kibas parka, that had orange snakes all over it, thanks to Anko. Red ninja pants with lots of pockets that went to my knees, with purple and black striped knee-length socks, and ninja combat boots with a slight heel. I also had a red choker around my neck, with a yellow kanji for 'Five', to go along with my pup, who was by my side at all times.

I put the hood up, and ran down stairs.

"Ready, let's go!" I say, and we all rocket to the academy.

When we get there, we see NAruto waiting there with Shikimaru and Choji, so we speed up and meet them, then go inside. They sit at the very back Left, and I sit at the back very left. Hinata comes in, and sits to my right by the wall. Shino comes, and sits to my left. We have been sitting like this since day one, since I find Hinatas crush on Naruto funny and Shino is very calm and quiet, plus I have a slight crush on him. Only slightly.

The day ends, with my friends and family passing, making me very happy. I go outside during the lunch break, and sit under a tree. Orenji sits next to me like a watch dog, and growls slightly at something coming near. I look up to find Sasuke Uchiha making his way towards me, now and then looking for one of my brothers or friends to go peel him away for a fight.

"Hello, Ashi." He says, and looks me in the eye.

"Hello, Sasuke, what can I do for you?" I ask him.

"Can I sit here?"

"Why do you want to sit here?"

"You are the only girl besides Hinata that does not like me, and Hinata stutters too much."

"Alright, Uchiha, but one wrong move and Orenji gets an early dinner." I warn him.

"OK."

He sits, and we make idle conversation about who we think the teams will consist of. He actually isn't that bad, for and Uchiha.

**_Your right, but it is probably because he want to be with you._**

_No he doesnt, and if he did, I would remove his baby makers. Now hush, you._

**_I have a name, Akachan._**

_Right, well then, stop thinking I am your lover, YUWAKU, and leave me alone._

**_Not a chance, Sekushi._**

_UGH_

Everyone starts going inside, so me and Sasuke go back inside and to our tables.

Iruka gives the speech, and announces the teams.

"Team six is Sakura Haruno, Pika Negami **(_For some reaosn, I really like that_ **_**name!)**_, and Sai. Team Seven is Naruto Uzuamki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ashi Inuzuka. Team Eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team Ten is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi. Team Nine is still in circulation from last year. Wait here for your Jounin Sensie."

With that, he left the newly genin to do whatever and wait for their new teachers.

I started to play tick tack toe with Orenji, when Kiba and Akamaru joined them.

"crap! How are you that lucky? Your pup is cheating, Ashi-imouto!"

"No she's not, KIba, you just suck at this game. Now shut up and give me your allowance."

"Ugh, fine. I am so telling Hana to stop feeding that thing those pills."

They kept playing for hours, until their sensies came and picked them up one by one. Until it was only Team Seven, with a brooding Uchiha, a bored Uzumaki, and a napping Inuzuka.

"I am so bored! Where is he!" Naruto whined, while mostly complaining to his imouto.

"Shut up, Naru-cake, its Kakashi, when is he ever on time?" I point out, as Naru-baka pouts over his nickname.

I look over to Sasuke, to see him glancing at me at the corner out of his eye. I decide to impress him, and whisper to Orenji. She nods her head, and marches over to Naruto, sitting in his lap, then does it. She pees on him, and runs over to a laughing me.

"Aghhhh! Why did she pee on me! Sasuke is over there!" NAruto kept whining, and I kept laughing since he started to smell like pee and he looked like he peed himself. Good times.

* * *

An hour later, Kakashi shows up. "My first impression of you is...I hate you. Meet me on the roof."

Disappointment.

When we get there, I sit between Sasuke and Naruto with Orenji safe in my lap, as Kakashi watched us for a monet.

"State your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and ambitions, I am Hatake Kakashi. You go, orange midget."

Naruto scowls, and goes."My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! I like my parents, my imouto, and RAMEN! I dislike Sasuke-Teme, ands I want to be Hokage when I grow up."

"You next, broodess."

Sasuke scowls."My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like Tomatos. I dislike Naruto. I wish to rebuild my clan."

"Now you, Habanero."

I smile a superior smirk, and say."My name is Ashi Yuuhei Uzumaki Mitirashi Inuzuka. I like my family, Orenji, and Ramen. I dislike Neji-baka**(She had met him a few months ago, and hated him. She spent most of her school time with Hinata, so it was only a matter of time before she met him.) **and I am not particularly fond of Sai, but whatever. I wish to be more AWESOME!"

"Good. Well, meet me at training field 7 tomorrow. Dont eat breakfast, you'll puke it back up." He leaves with a pop, and I turn to my teammates.

"Eat breakfast. He wont punish you for it." I shake Orenji awake, and we make our way home.

"Im home!" I yell as I run upstairs to me and Hanas room. We share a big room now, since, ya. I walked in and laid down, watching as Hana walked in and came to lay with me. She laid gently next to me, spooning me, and nuzzled my neck as she breathed in my scent deeply. She growled lightly when she found all the other male and female scents still clinging to me, and licked my pulse slow and sensually.

I moaned, and she chuckled lowly. We cuddled up to each other, and I deftly notice the Homaru brothers surrounding Orenji in a brotherly manner.

"What did you do today, Ashi-Hime?" Hana asks me, whispering in my ear.

"I met my new sensei, Hatake Kakashi. My teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto. My team sucks."

"Haha, dont worry. If you get too stressed, I can always help."As she is saying that, her hands roam my body, and she licks my neck again. She stops after a few seconds, and we cuddle to sleep.

* * *

In the morning I put on my gear, grab Orenji, and run off to the training grounds. I knew how Kakashi was, so I came two hours late. When I get there, I notice my teammates are there but not Kakashi.

"Hey guys. Guess you didnt get the memo. Kakashi is always at least three hours late for everything. One hour left hopefully." I say, and sit against a tree with Orenji next to me.

NAruto starts to walk over to me, but Orenji growls lightly at him, telling him to go away. Naruto stops, and we all look confused. Sasuke wanted to test it, and walked right over to us and sat down. Orenji did not care, she just kept her eyes on Naruto.

"Orenji, that is Naruto, my brother, stop it." No matter how much I pleaded, she would not stop.

"Sasuke, make sure Orenji does not eat Naruto, Im gonna take a nap." He nods, and I fall asleep against the tree.

* * *

I awaken to see a cave, a very beautiful cave with crystals large and small on the walls and floor. It has no light, yet I can see fine, and there is slightly some water on the floor, maybe an inch or two of it. I look up to see a bunch of silver pipes glowing, so I follow them. The further I go down, the bigger and brighter they get.

When I reached the last level, the pipes are big enough to house the entire Aburame bug collection, which is a lot. The pipes lead to a big cage, with massive bars, inside that cage, is a giant white dog with five tails. It is just sitting there, waiting for me to do something. I sigh and the cage leaves, leaving only a collar on its neck. The beast walks forward, and surrounds me with its body by laying down and spooning me.

**"Hello Akachan, what do you need."**

"I need you to stop trying to control Orenji. Why is she growling at Naruto?"

**"Kyuubi no Youko resides in that boy, and Kyuubi is not to be trusted. You will continue to be his sister, but do not tell him our plans, he will ruin them with his power. Now, let me get into a more...comfortable...form." **Yuwaku stands and glows bright enough to ware I cant see her, and her glow gets smaller and smaller until it is human size. The glow stops and I gasp.

In the giant dogs place is a woman, about eighteen or nineteen, with long white hair that goes to her waist. Her eyes were a bright silver with black slits in them. Her skin was a pale alabaster, blemish-less. Her body was mature, DD-cup breasts with dusty pink nipples, and hairless except for the hair on her head. Her nails were painted a ghostly blue, and her red lips were in a sinister smirk, showing her fangs. She had five tails behind her, and even though she was naked, they made no attempt to cover her body.

**"Now, my Akachan, I am going to do something I wanted to do from the very beginning." **She says, and starts to walk forward.

"Fuck me." I curse.

**"I plan to." **She says and leers at me as she gets closer.


End file.
